


Newly Discovered Bathroom

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything New?"</p>
<p>"Well...I found a bathroom?" </p>
<p>Harry investigated the Chamber of Secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Discovered Bathroom

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was once more in the Chamber of Secrets, staring at the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Well, it was probably him.

Hopefully him.

Harry shifted on his feet, then glanced at the statue again.

The hair reminded him of snakes enough that when he spoke, it was in parsletongue.

Harry shifted feet again.

"Gods, I need a bathroom."

The slithery syllables echoed as a piece of wall moved, and Harry bolted to the bathroom.

Harry came back up to see Ron and Hermione standing nearby.

"What did you see?"

"Same as it used to be."

"Anything new?"

"Well, I found the bathroom."

Everyone paused at that statement.

A/N, well, there had to be a bathroom. Or is that why the entrance is in a bathroom? I don't know...


End file.
